Conventionally, in air conditioning apparatuses, valve apparatuses having an expansion valve and a four-way valve combined therein, such as a control valve described for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-281321 (PTD 1), have been proposed. In the control valve described in this publication, a motor operated valve which serves the function of an expansion valve includes a needle-shaped valve provided below a valve shaft, and a valve seat. When the needle-shaped valve moves up and down in an axial direction of the valve shaft, the needle-shaped valve is separated from and comes into contact with the valve seat. Thereby, the flow amount of the motor operated valve is adjusted.